Como en las películas
by anabelclock
Summary: cuando se trata del mundo del cine nada es lo que aparenta ser . Jake intenta ganarse el corazón del hijo del director mientras intenta no perder su trabajo y tal vez su única oportunidad de dejar de imaginar mujeres azules en su cama como todo un solitario pervertido Dirk/jake . Calliope/Roxy . jane/Dave
1. Chapter 1

_**Homestuck no es mio ni los personajes. hay parejas tanto homo como hetero, si no te gusta... fuerita de aquí se a dicho. **_

Un 3 de diciembre a las 12 horas con 34 minutos y 14 segundos nació un joven que hoy en día su piel tiene tonalidad morena, es bien formado de cuerpo y con mosculatura notoria pero no muy marcada sin embargo beneficiosa en los aspectos sexuales según las damas e incluso algunos hombres, de su vista se hacen cargo dos esmeraldas de brillo inexplicable que se suelen mostrarse detrás de un fino cristal que corresponde al lente que necesariamente es usado por este joven con miopía desde toda su vida, su cabello semilevantado en un flequillo es negro como el mismo carbón tanto que incluso le daría celos y se lo llevaría para arder junto con el en la parrilla.

tu nombre es: Jake English y te duele el corazón de solo latir como nunca antes había latido.

Todo había comenzado hace 6 miserables horas de tu existencia

.

* * *

><p><strong>jake<strong>

Tienes un gusto por las damas azuladas, las mas letales armas de fuego que puede tener un hombre en sus manos, y terribles… terribles películas, mas horribles que las armas, estas si que suelen espantar a la gente cuando van a tu apartamento. Algo que te molesta es tu falso instinto de aventura, crees que aparentar un hombre de acción, pelea, emoción y NO, no eres nada de aquello pero nadie lo sabe por el simple hecho de que nunca pregunta sobre eso simplemente lo asume.

Trabajas como ayudante de Producción audiovisual en mundo del cine ya que te fascina tanto y te crees suertudo por ello. Pues ya no, estas completamente jodido ahora, jodido como nunca. Y todo aquello había sucedido en cuestión de segundos.

6 segundos en que sus miradas se cruzaran

4 en analizar lo que estabas viendo

3 segundos de eterno silencio

Y solo 1 llevo para que tu corazón despertara de un brinco y echara a latir descontroladamente

Aun estas atónito, fue muy descarado de tu parte piensas, pero solo había sido un accidente en parte, no lo creías, pero era verdad

LANZASTE AL JODIDO HIJO DEL DIRECTOR POR LAS JODIDAS ESCALERAS

(i tell you dog)

te imaginaste como todo héroe adolescente de película américa bajando lo mas rápido posible y salvando a tu pobre e indefensa victima en las escaleras antes de que se diera por muerto al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Pero no...

Después de unos embobados momentos de escuchar cada golpe que se daba el pobre joven sentiste la necesidad de correr escaleras abajo y encontrarte con el chico sobre el piso medio sangrando de la nariz con una curiosa espada japonesa al lado.

Pobre de él y pobre de ti

viste suficientes películas como para ocultar un cuerpo en un armario o cavar una tumba improvisada por alguna parte de la ciudad. así escapar del país y convertirte en una pastorcita antes de que la policía te encuentre y te mate el directo

-¡canastos!- tú y tu desubicado lenguaje- o-oye... ¿estás bien?-tú y tus imbéciles preguntas

Viste como el bulto en el piso se remueve un poco y se lleva una mano enguantada a la cabeza-ven...-dijo

JEGUS ES UN JODIDO MILAGRO, NO LO MATASTE

Te arrodillaste junto con el tomándole una mano y llevándotela al pecho mientras mirabas como la sangre no paraba de correr por la nariz del rubio

el hijo del director se te acerco a oído, sentiste como su aliento cosquilleaba en tu mejilla, y como se te aceleraba el cardio

No supiste cuando pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven te azoto contra la pared y te acerco la katana a unos escasos centímetros de tu cuello

5 segundos no le había tomado al rubio para acorralarte y amenazarte con la mirada en...llamas?

Sus anaranjados ojos... por la ¡santísima pitufina! ¡Sus ojos eran lo más intrigante, hermoso y curioso que habías visto en tu vida! claro esta después de la película Avatar

No diferenciabas cuál de los latidos que resonaban por el lugar eran tuyos

-¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto a secas

-Jake-respondiste sin pensar

El rubio te inspecciono de pies a cabeza sin alguna expresión en el rostro. Creíste ver por un segundo la sorpresa en sus ojos

Ibas a hablar pero el rubio aparto su rostro extrañamente ruborizado y dejo caer la katana mientras se disponía a seguir como si nada subiendo las escaleras.

**_Continuara~_**

**_gracias por leer! lamento desaparecer por tanto tiempo ñ.ñ_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Homestuck no me pertenecen**_

_**Algunos capítulos tendrán diferentes tipos de narraciones**_

_**Y empezamos.**_

...

TT: espero no incordiarte en uno de tus importantes momentos irónicos

GT: nah, hasta ahora el día a ido de lo más estresante y cansador

TT: tengo que decirte algo de bastante importancia

GT: yo también

TT:¿que será?¿problemas con Dirk?

GT: joder, si puedo con Dirk, solo le gusta hacerse el difícil

GT: nunca me lo espere así

TT: creo que en el fondo lo sabias solo que temías que fuera verdad

TT: y no le has dicho ni la más mínima palabra sobre tu "gripe"?

TT: ¿cuándo piensas revelarlo a la prensa o a los demás?

TT: sin indirectas

GT: cuando tú te declares con Kanaya

TT : oh...

TT: quisiera invitarte en persona mañana al evento

GT: ¿evento?

GT: ¿iremos a la disco gay o que Lalonde?

TT: mañana a las 11:30, en el restaurante skaia

GT: mañana tengo rodaje a las 11:30

TT: iras?

GT: joder, claro que si

...

* * *

><p>Hay va y ahí viene, tan nervioso que incluso de tanto templar su bebida en lata si es abierta condenaría a su consumidor en un pegajoso baño de fanta, mirándolo preocupada esta Jane Crocker, una de las ayudantes de utilería que gusta de la repostería, los hombres con mucho bello facial sobre su labio, y una buena broma de en vez en cuando. A esta le disgusta ser ignorada, meterse en líos por sus amigos y las galletas quemadas de esta mañana.<p>

-Jake, no es para tanto, fue un accidente estoy segura que el chico lo sabe perfectamente

-oh... claro, y es tan perfecto que hasta me degolla tan perfectamente como Sweeney Todd el barbero diabólico de la calle fleet

-creo el director aun no lo sabe tal vez no te tenga rencor-jugo con el marco celeste de sus lentes

-como saberlo? siempre esta con su cara de "i´m batman"- Jake hizo un gesto con su mano

-de acuerdo o podrías hacer las paces con él y olvidar todo es te asunto de las escaleras, a todo esto... en que piso estaban?

El joven la miro con las esmeraldas en duda, después de un momento indeciso consigo mismo susurro casi un inaudible- cuarto piso...

-creo que te costara más que una disculpa con todas las escaleras que rodo!

-y- y que quieres que haga? que lo bese y luego le cante?!

-no. pero puedes hacerte su amigo, desde que viene a los rodajes con el director se queda solo por ahí

-solo?- su curiosidad de despertó de un brinco, el Strider menor podía parecer un tanto intimidante pero eso podía ser por la katana que casualmente lleva, a Jake no se le atravesó la idea de que fuera antisocial ni nada por el estilo, la primera vez que lo diviso al lado del director quedo bien claro de quien se trataba y que a ninguno de los empleados del set parecía interesarle meterse con el hijo del director, pero estaba seguro de ver una excepción

-pues... hoy lo vi habla con Roxy

-Roxy?! Pero siempre esta ebria! es imposible tener una conversación coherente con ella

-pero tu alguna vez has hablado con la Roxy sobria

-bueno pues hemos... hemos hablado con Roxy sobria y la verdad es que me agrada más ebria

-Jake! sabes que Roxy tiene problemas

-con su madre y con Jack Daniels, ya intentamos todo lo que podíamos hacer por ella

-pero aún seguimos intentado….

...

* * *

><p>Paseando algo ebria se encontraba Roxy Lalonde, trabaja como parte del equipo de maquillaje en los rodajes. a Roxy le gusta hablar con Jacks Daniels, observar a su madre majestuosamente dormida sobre el sillón cuando llega tarde del trabajo , y hundir su rostro en el pelaje de Jasper y a Jasper le gustaba escuchar los ronquidos de Roxy .<p>

tarareando cada nota a medida que avanzaba se tambaleaba con cierta gracia, buscando equilibrio levanto sus brazos mientras sostenía una cajetilla de cigarros por la izquierda y una botella medio vacía en la derecha, con la mirada baja busco alinear sus pasos con la línea de la acera, cerró los ojos y sonrió con satisfacción , levanto el mentón con orgullo y prosiguió disfrutando de su fantasía, con paso seguro atravesó más de la mitad de la cuerda sin miedo alguno, paro en seco su melódica voz y escucho al público dentro su mente

-tú también los escuchas?- fueron segundos de silencio entre ella y su único espectador en la realidad

-no- finalmente respondió el rubio detrás

-eso es porque no es tu acto aun, Dirky -respondió con dulzura desconcertante para el

Dirk Strider era el hijo de unos de los directores más famosos en todo el país pero eso no se significaba que debieran tratarlo como alguien superior, aunque la mayoría de las personas se dirigen a él con un exagerado respeto lo cual a incomodaba al rubio.

Pero aquella mujer ebria a la cual observaba desconcertado lo había tratado como cualquier otra basura de persona lo que llego a intrigar de sobremanera.

esa tarde cuando fue con su Bro despues de su accidente...

…Flashback…

* * *

><p>el rubio llego con la nariz sangrante y con varias miradas curiosas encima mientras su "hermano" atendía algunas llamadas, en cuanto capto su atención Dave lo miro sin expresión alguna, como si fuera lo más común entre ellos. Todas esas miradas vacías, sin emociones y frías entre los dos siempre carcomían dentro de Dirk, lo estresaban lo irritaban y lo peor es que no entendía el por qué, muy pocas veces era capaz de ver a su hermano en su departamento de lujo en lo alto de un edificio en el centro pero de un día para otro Dave decide llevarlo con él a su trabajo.<p>

"¿por qué?" nunca se atrevió a preguntarle, no es que no lo quisiera ni lo odiase, lo quería como a un... padre. Aunque su relación de padre e hijo fuera nula.

El día que escuchara una palabra de afecto de Dave hacia él, será cuando Leonardo dicaprio gane un oscar

-¡maquillaje!- llamo y con un gesto de manos siguió con su trabajo

En unos momentos llego una joven rubia como el, pero con sonrisa cálida.

-pppss haha!, te caíste de las escaleras o qué?-pregunto burlona y despreocupada

Dirk se sorprendió por dentro con la pregunta, asintió.

-vaya que descuidado eres niño, no deberías ir por ahí jugando sin tu padre- Roxy saco del botiquín unos cuantos algodones

Ahora se había quedado atónito, el un niño? tenia 17! incluso la mujer pasada a vodka parecía tener la misma edad que él, no debe de conocerlo así que se presento

-soy Dirk Strider- dijo a secas

-y yo Roxy landode mi pequeño Dirky- hablo entretenida en curarle la nariz al rubio

Esto debía ser una broma, Lalonde dijo? eso era sarcasmo o estaba demasiado ebria? conocía perfectamente el apellido Lalonde, era de la misteriosa mujer con la que siempre hablaba su hermano y era una de las científicas más reconocidas del país, tal vez eran familia pero... que hacia una Lalonde trabajando para Dave?

-tu madre es Rose Lalonde?

-yup- respondió un tanto desanimada- la mismísima bruja

-bruja?

-ya sabes esas personas que juegan con magia, varitas, y posiciones de colores- movió sus dedos mientras levantaba los brazos

Desconcertante, simplemente desconcertante. Dirk no respondió a tal respuesta infantil

-oh! ya sabes cómo en Hogwarts!

y más infantil y ridícula se ponía.

-nunca has visto harry potter? el tipo ese que tiene una sicatris aqui- apunto a su frente con un dedo

-si conozco a Harry Potter, he conocido en persona a Daniel radcliffe

-qué suerte la tuya, luego conquistaras el mundo?-se burlo

-tal vez-respondió sin mirar

...presente...

* * *

><p>Se miraron a los ojos, el Strider no tenía nada más que decir y tubo el impulso de irse de aquel lugar pero a decir verdad la presencia de la rubia le era agradable.<p>

-entonces dick... me dirás quien te empujo por las escaleras? por qué un chico tan... tu, no creo que sea tan idiota- rio un tanto

Eso era un cumplido? realmente no le importaba si le había empujado o casi asesinado, se le quedo pegado su nombre apenas lo había escuchado y no dejaba de endulzarle el corazón.

-Jake English.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que fuera de su agrado.<em>**

**_Respecto a mi desaparición durante meses… YOLO, okay XD mi pc me odia y se mató…. Difícil de creer pero un día lo encendí… y me pareció lindo las chispas que echaba pero por otro lado fue como " da fuck? Mi marido se quema!"_**

**_Pido condolencias._**

**_Gracias, muchísimas gracias por los rewiers, dan tantos ánimos y me alegran al escribir el fic._**

**_Hablando sobre trollcops… sep la próxima semana lo actualizare damas y caballeros y otro fic que tengo por ahí._**

**_Salud por el dirkjake y provecho por el jakedirk mis damiselas y caballeros._**

**_Sin más._**

**_Bye! _**


End file.
